I'm Home
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción 'Estoy en Casa'. Este fue un sonido que atravesó el corazón de Londres y lo trajo a sus rodillas. Post RF.


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

****Ligero **Slash**, es decir, relación **chicoxchico**, ¿no te gusta? No sé que haces aquí.

Beta: **Yo** (así que si ven alguna falta de ortografía, gramática o anexas, culpen a mi teclado)

Progreso: **1/1** (Si le dejan reviews, puede continuarlo)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**XxZeroKiryux:** Thank you very much for allowing me to translate this wonderful fic. I love and I hope will delight and you decide to continue it, you have a lot of stuff and my word that I will continue reading you. Thank you.

=0=

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece, es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y sus respectivos dueños. Sherlock es de John y viceversa. No gano nada haciendo esto, salvo el placer de liberar mi _fujoshi y slashera_ interna.

* * *

Estoy en casa

Capítulo Único.

Por: XxZeroKiryux

Traducido por: Lenay_chan

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John Watson subió las escaleras del 221B, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y aliviado atravesó la entrada. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y cerró con llave, tomando nota de agradecer a la Sra. Hudson por poner en orden su apartamento. Seguramente lo había hecho, ya que la manija de la puerta se había desplazado ligeramente dos grados mientras estaba ausente en el trabajo.

Parpadeando, John se da cuenta de que todavía no ha encendido las luces del pasillo y que está muy oscuro, además de los pequeños destellos de luz solar que se filtraban por las cortinas abiertas de la sala de estar. John se encogió de hombros y se quitó su abrigo, así como las botas, sin molestarse en encender las luces del pasillo y colocó fácilmente los dos artículos en el interior del armario del pasillo.

Había llegado a casa tantas veces después del atardecer, una vez que había aceptado el cargo de director médico en la clínica, que se sabía cada paso, golpe y curva del pasillo.

John también sabía que el tercer escalón de la escalera crujía si la pisabas. Que el viejo calentador de agua del 221B suministraba diez minutos de agua caliente por las mañana y si se quería asegurar que la Sra. Hudson tuviese agua, tenía que estar dentro del baño a las cinco cuarenta y cinco y estar fuera a las seis, pues ella se bañaba a las siete y media.

Era el despertar temprano, para la gente "normal" de todas formas, (John, naturalmente, se levantaba temprano; siempre había sido así desde que era un niño. Nunca dormía durante largos periodos de tiempo, como su hermana Harriet, considerando que era una alcohólica, incluso cuando era una adolescente y la mayoría de las veces que dormía era debido a las resacas. Añadiendo la naturaleza de John de ser uno de los primeros en levantarse en el ejercito. Usualmente, lo despertaban todas las mañanas a las cuatro, bañado y vestido para las cuatro y media, y trabajaba a las cinco. Si se dormía, nada bueno salía de ello de todos modos. Toda la comida era elegida por su sargento de adiestramiento, el Sr. Rossmoor, añadiendo cien flexiones a las quinientas obligatorias.), era lo que John necesitaba para terminar el papeleo de su oficina a las cinco de la tarde, limpiar su sección del laboratorio para las cinco y media, dejar la oficina para las seis, tomar el tranvía para las seis y media y llegar a casa antes de las siete.

Esto le permite una hora para sí mismo antes de que la Sra. Hudson llegue a casa, que, por lo general, llenaba viendo televisión basura, limpiar el piso y pasar la aspiradora o leer, dejando quince minutos para ir a la cama y con cuarenta y cinco para conciliar el sueño.

Esto significa que John tiene exactamente nueve horas de sueño sólido. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos extras en la mañana, los dedica a los estiramientos y a hacer cincuenta sentadillas y cien flexiones, o caminar perezosamente a la cocina y hacerse una tostada con mermelada. Adicionando a la cantidad ya masiva de conocimiento, John sabía que tenía que girar la perilla de la primera puerta que conducía hacia 221B, la bisagra que la Sra. Hudson se recordaba a sí misma de llamar a alguien para arreglarlo, pero que siempre olvidaba; podría raspar contra la madera forjando una pequeña moldura alrededor de la puerta y arreglar la puerta.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los conocimientos que John tenía era de que exactamente a las doce y diez de la noche, la Sra. Hudson abriría la puerta de su habitación y lo comprobaría. La mayoría de las veces abría la puerta de la habitación lo suficiente para verlo, sin embargo, otras veces vagaba del marco a su cabecera y tiraba de su barato edredón azul alrededor de su cuerpo, metiéndolo a los costados antes de besarlo en la parte superior de la cabeza y pedir por él. Pedir para, como ella los llama, "sus muchachos" se reúnan e inunden la casa vacía con vida una vez más.

John negó con la cabeza. Si hubo un tiempo en que él mismo había permitido, a sus pensamientos más precisamente, a desviarse en la dirección equivocada, tenía que ser en su cumpleaños. Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños número cuarenta de John Watson. Había trabajado demasiado. No puede decir que no recibió un montón de felicitaciones de cumpleaños por parte del personal, así como algunos de sus pacientes.

De hecho, había recibido unas cuantas tarjetas. Su tarjeta favorita, sin embargo, se la había dado Lucy Thatcher, de cinco años. Una niña linda, de complexión media, con cabello marrón amarillento, generalmente trenzado por la mitad y sus ojos asombrosamente grandes de color azul. Hoy, sin embargo, su cabello se había unido en un moño mal formado. Una vez que la madre de Lucy entró, obviamente orgullosa de su hija, la suposición de John de que ella se había peinado sola fue confirmada.

"Hm, bien, no hay alguien que luzca bella hoy". Dijo John y se agachó a la altura de la niña, sonriendo a su paciente y dándole la bienvenida.

La pequeña niña se rió tímidamente y dio una sonrisa a John, su vestido de color rosa claro oscilando alrededor de su cuerpo y la cinta amarilla atada a su moño. John fue a buscar a la madre de Lucy, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña había mantenido ambas manos escondidas tras su espalda, lo cual era extraño. A menudo, John se encontraba a sí mismo siendo sofocado por el apretón de los niños pequeños alrededor de su cuello. Sí, se podía decir que Lucy tenía un pequeño apretón para el Dr. Watson.

John dio con interés sobre la punta de sus talones y señaló hacia la espalda de Lucy. "¿Qué tienes en la espalda?" preguntó perplejo. La niña se rió un poco más antes de sacar de detrás de ella una pequeña tarjeta.

"¡Es para usted, Dr. Watson!, ¡la hice para usted! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" proclamó presionando la tarjeta contra su pecho.

John hizo un pequeño sonido de asombro antes de tomar la tarjeta de Lucy. En ella había dibujado una imagen de ella y él, tomados de la mano. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de médico, ella con un vestido azul y cintas moradas. Su traje favorito, si John recordaba correctamente. Dentro de la tarjeta y escrito en algunas galimatías de niño, se hallaba el mensaje "¡Gracias Dr. Watson por hacerme Zentir Ben! ¡Feliz Cunpleaños!", seguido de una imagen que, John presume, era un pastel de cumpleaños y regalos.

John cerró la tarjeta y abrazó a la niña por un breve momento y luego dijo "¡Gracias Lucy! ¡Es la mejor tarjeta de cumpleaños que he recibido!"

"¡Yupi! Mamá, ¡mamá al Dr. Watson le gusta mi tarjeta!" la madre de Lucy se rió de la conducta de su hija, divertida.

"Si. Lo veo Lucy" le dijo a su hija, "creo que debemos dejar que el Dr. Watson trabaje bien."

Lucy hizo un mohín, "oh, está bien", ella arrastró las palabras. John miró a la madre y le dio una mirada extraña.

"¿No está enferma?", preguntó.

"No, está perfectamente sana. Se enteró de su cumpleaños el mes pasado que estábamos aquí y exigió que viniéramos para darle eso en su día".

"¡Oh!" exclamó John. "¡Gracias por la molestia, entonces! Lo si-"

"No hay nada que lamentar, Dr. Watson. Mi hija no hace escándalo cuando se trata de doctores y estoy agradecida por ello. Usted ha mantenido su asma bajo control, por lo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, de verdad." interrumpió la madre de Lucy.

"Oh, bueno... estoy feliz de ayudar a cualquier hora."

John se levantó de su posición de cuclillas, sus rodillas crujieron. Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Lucy antes de caminar a su armario, sacando un paleta segura para niños y se la entregó a Lucy. "¡Gracias!" antes de que John se volviera hacia su madre y le dijo "creo que tu mamá tiene que conseguir algunas cosas hoy. Muchas gracias por el deseo de cumpleaños. Nos vemos en un mes para tu próximo chequeo."

"¡Muy bien Dr. Watson!" Lucy dijo, rebotando hacia la puerta, seguida de su madre, no sin antes asentir a John.

La pequeña memoria se desvaneció y John Watson se encontró a si mismo todavía de pie en el interior del pasillo. Había decidido que sacaría la tarjeta que Lucy le había dado y la colocaría encima de la chimenea. Se vería absolutamente encantador puesto ahí.

Dando un paso, John abrió el armario y sacó la tarjeta de Lucy. No fue difícil de encontrar, había recordado ponerla en el bolsillo lateral izquierdo antes de que fuera a trabajar. Con su tarjeta en mano, John comenzó a caminar en la sala de su casa cuando escuchó un débil crujido en su piso.

_Imposible_, gritó su mente. No había ni un entarimado suelto dentro del pasillo de la vivienda. De hecho, el piso era lo único que unía la sala a la cocina.

John Watson se congeló. La piel alrededor de los labios y los ojos nocturnos atentos, preparó una fuerte defensa propia y su postura cambió de relajado y débil a atento y reflexivo. La mano derecha de John se acercó y sacó de su funda, que lleva a todas partes desde la oficina, su arma de fuego.

Se deslizó hacia adelante y en el piso, su espalda deslizante contra la pared y su camisa blanca, elevada un poco, mostrando un poco de su abdomen. Los músculos de su dedo índice temblaron inconscientemente, el dolor en la pierna se detuvo y aseguró su control sobre el seguro.

John dobló la esquina del pasillo y saltó a través de la distancia entre él y la pared opuesta, done el interruptor de la luz del piso yacía. Sus dedos corrieron a través de ella y lo encendió, envolviendo el ambiente en un velo de luz, haciendo que las pupilas de John se dilataran y que sacara su arma de fuego.

"SORPRESA, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOHN!" se produjo un fuerte estruendo de voces.

Serpentinas multicolores volaban por encima de su cabeza como cohetes, confeti cayó desde el techo apareciendo de la nada, chispeante como en cascada por el aire y aterrizando en el suelo. Chasqueo cuando pequeños 'party poppers' fueron puestos en libertad y los arreglos de globos se balanceaban de atrás y hacia adelante a través de las cuatro paredes. Había una pequeña bandera que colgaba en la pared frente a John, donde leyó 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS' en brillantes letras. Lo más prominente en la sala era, y lo que capturó la atención de John al máximo, no fue el exceso de material de fiesta. Fue, sin embargo, el pequeño grupo de personas en el centro de la habitación que ahora, debido a John, parecía muy asustado.

John rápidamente inspecciono entre la multitud y pronto, reconoció sus rostros. La Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, Anderson y Donovan, todos estaban en un pequeño semicírculo con pequeños sombreros de fiesta en la cabeza y temblorosas copas de vino en alguna de sus manos. _Oh cierto, el arma_. John se alejó de la multitud todavía tranquilo y enfundó el arma de fuego. Hubo un suspiro entre la multitud. John se volvió para mirar hacia atrás a sus amigos y cuando lo hizo se echaron a reír.

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Saca un arma contra nosotros! ¡Pft!" gritó Lestrade, mientras se aparta del círculo y se acerca a John. Lestrade coloca su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de John y con la otra mano presenta a la multitud que, una vez más, gritó "¡Sorpresa" Feliz Cumpleaños".

John se quedó sin palabras. Sus amigos le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños ¡y no había sospechado nada! Los hombros de John comenzaron a saltar cuando rompió en un ataque de risa, sus amigos se le unieron. "¡No puedo creer que ustedes!" se las arregló para sonar fuerte. "¡Pensé que alguien había entrado en el piso!"

"Oh John, casi me asusto hasta la muerte cuando te vi llevar tu pistola", exclamó la Sra. Hudson, rompiendo la incomodidad. "Ven aquí cariño", dijo avanzando poco a poco hasta salir de la multitud e ir hacia John. John se alejó de Lestrade y con sus brazos abiertos le abrazó en agradecimiento. "Gracias Sra. Hudson." "¡Oh no, no me des las gracias! A Lestrade" dijo, señalando al hombre "¡se le ocurrió la idea entera! ¡Sólo ayudé a decorar!".

"Si, ¡y no fue fácil!" Anderson avanzó hacia John y Donovan a lo largo de las salmueras. "No pudimos encontrar ninguna tachuela para colocar la bandera, y luego, cuando encontramos algunos no pudimos conseguir que la maldita cosa permanezca centrado y-"

Donovan, cortando de forma pronunciada, le dio un codazo a Anderson "Lo que Anderson quiere decir es ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

John se rió de la torpeza de ambos "Gracias Anderson. Donovan, gracias. Realmente significa mucho, ¿sabes?"

"Hmph. Es mejor que signifique mucho ya que-" otro empujón, mucho más doloroso fue dado a Anderson por Donovan. Ella sonrió a John y tiró de Anderson para llevarlo a sentarse en el sofá.

John estaba a punto de hablar cuando Molly llegó corriendo hacia él y se estrelló contra su pecho. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños John!" chilló y lo soltó "¡Espero que les guste! La Sra. Hudson y yo lo cocimos en el horno", Molly miró a la Sra. Hudson "¿Puedo decirle?" dijo, a pesar de que John ya tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que iba a decir. La Sra. Hudson asintió con la cabeza hacia Molly. "Oh bueno, ¡John, te hicimos un pastel! No sabía cual era tu sabor favorito, ¡así que hicimos un pastel marmoleado! ¿Está bien? Espero que lo sea. Aunque siempre podemos-"

"Molly" comenzó John "¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Gracias por el pastel. Estoy seguro de que lo que tú y la señora Hudson hicieron va a ser maravilloso"

"Oh bueno, eso es... ¡es bueno saberlo! Oh y John, te trajimos regalos, y John tú-"

La Sra. Hudson rápidamente interrumpió a Molly y la arrastró hacia la cocina mientras Lestrade se rió un poco. John tuvo un raro presentimiento. Antes de que John tuviera la oportunidad para pensar más, Mycroft se acercó hacia él, con paragüas negro y todo, antes de abrazar con torpeza al hombre más bajo. "Feliz Cumpleaños", Mycroft dijo alejándose "Usted tiene cuarenta años, ¿no es así? Hm" Mycroft frunció los labios y se apoyó en el paragüas. "Espero que se divierta. Hemos comprado vino y muchas más bebidas alcohólicas. Puede disfrutar si lo desea y estoy seguro que a la Sra. Hudson no le importará. Ella no parece-"

"Gracias por su ayuda, Mycroft" John interrumpió. Mycroft parecía un poco retraído. John no había hablado con él, y mucho menos cruzó una palabra amable con él desde que...

"No hay de qué", fue la respuesta robótica. Era obvio que Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a reuniones sociales tan personales. John asumió, sin embargo, que esto era normal, ya que él era un niño Holmes.

Poco después de la breve y torpe conversación entre Mycroft y él, la Sra. Hudson y Molly sacaron, lo que John dedujo, era el pastel. Tenía tres capas, cada uno más pequeño que el último, de abajo hacia arriba. El merengue era una sombra profunda de púrpura y del lado del pastel tenía escritas las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños John" en blanco. Luego, centradas limpiamente en la parte superior, había tres velas. Tres... y tendrían que ser suficientes para cuarenta.

Lestrade se acercó a John y dio un paso hacia la mesa, donde el pastel se encontraba, deseoso de que el hombre tome su asiento. Lestrade parecía tenso, en un apuro. Estaba inquieto y no dejaba de frotar su pulgar sobre el nudillo izquierdo. También estuvo lanzando miradas hacia Mycroft y Molly.

"Vamos todo el mundo, reúnanse alrededor para encender el pastel de John" dijo la Sra. Hudson, cuando apagó las luces, sacó un encendedor y encendió el pastel.

El pequeño grupo de personas se acercaron a John y se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, sus rostros se iluminaron con la pequeña luz de las velas. _De alguna manera,_ John pensó para si mismo, _todos tenían una mirada extraña... nostálgica_. Como si hubiera algo que John no. John se encogió de hombros y descartó la idea de su mente al mismo tiempo que su canción de cumpleaños terminaba.

"Pide un deseo, John" dijo Molly con una sonrisa. Ella miraba a John, que aún no lo veía. Sus ojos miraban a través de él, más allá de su existencia y salió detrás de él, por la ventana. John tragó una bocanada de aire y estaba a punto de soplar las velas cuando la Sra. Hudson lo detuvo y dijo "ahora bien, John, asegúrate de pedir algo maravilloso, ¡un milagro! ¡No lo desperdicies pidiendo dinero o algo tonto como eso!"

John simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó lejos del pastel. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las frotó, pensando antes de tomar su decisión rápida sobre lo que debía desear.

"Algo maravilloso, un milagro ¿no?" murmuró humilde a sí mismo.

Milagro, sí, John desearía un milagro, tal como lo había hecho hace tres años.

"Deseo..." dijo arrastrando las palabras y suspiró.

Las flamas de las velas se tambalearon y el olor de la cera se quedó en el aire. En el centro, las tres velas naranjas parpadeantes se consumían con el resto de la flama azul. Eran pequeños, pero aún era posible verlos. Eran feroces, ya que crujieron y gruñó la más grande, la llama más dominante.

John se acercó a las llamas.

_Tres_... sonrió.

_Tres años, tres velas._

_Azul y frío como el hielo, sin embargo, feroz y caliente como el infierno._

John respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, golpeando las flamas de las velas.

_'Deseo que Sherlock Holmes venga a casa.'_

John abrió los ojos para encontrar que todos lo miraban, pero aún así, eso no fue lo que capturó su atención al máximo. Lo que capturó su atención, sin embargo, fue el ligero parpadeo de la llama azul que saltó de la mecha muerta.

La llama seguía viva. Lo que importaba, lo que mantuvo la capa exterior de las cosas que van, todavía estaba vivo.

_Todavía estaba vivo, como John estaba vivo._

_Estaba vivo, como la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, Anderson y Donovan estaban vivos._

Molly se apartó de la multitud y corrió a la chimenea, la encendió y mantuvo las luces apagadas. A continuación exclamó, mientras caminaba hacia la multitud "¡Es tarde, así que creo que John debe abrir sus regalos!" Su voz era temblorosa. Si John hubiera hecho algo para detenerla, ¿molestaría a todos?

"Tod-" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Mycroft.

"Maravillosa idea, Molly. Vamos John, venga a sentarse en el sofá y abra sus regalos". Para enfatizar su punto, Mycroft empujó drásticamente su paragüas hacia el sofá.

"Supongo", dijo John caminando hacia el cofre que aún mantenía en el borde de la habitación, sacando cuatro mantas y dirigiéndose al sofá. Cuando se posicionaron en torno a él, se los entregaron. Había uno de Donovan y Anderson, uno de la Sra. Hudson, uno de Lestrade y Molly y uno de Mycroft.

Donovan y Anderson fueron los primeros en entregar su regalo. "Espero que sea de tu agrado" dijo Donovan. "Más vale que se nos tome en cuenta cuando pas-" una vez más, Anderson fue codeado en el costado por Donovan. Tosió.

"Si, espero que te guste" se corrigió.

John aceptó la pequeña caja de ambos, la desenvolvió y abrió la caja. En el interior había un pequeño sobre morado. John abrió la carta que reveló una tarjeta de regalo par un restaurante de lujo en Baker Street.

"Gracias. Le daré un buen uso." John sonrió.

"No hay de qué", fue la respuesta sincronizada de Anderson y Donovan.

El proceso de recepción, apertura y agradecimientos a la gente por los regalos continuó durante otra media hora hasta que John sacó su último regalo. En total había recibido una tarjeta de regalo para Eddie's de Anderson y Donovan, tres suéteres nuevos de la Sra. Hudson (uno de color amarillo crema, otro negro y el último de un color morado oscuro), una nueva colonia de Molly (marca Brand), un accesorio para su pistola de Lestrade y, finalmente, un viaje con todos los gastos pagados para dos personas a América.

"Gracias por los regalos a todos. Me aseguraré darles un buen uso. Y gracias por la fiesta, ¡en realidad no tenía idea de que vendrían!"

John bostezó.

"Oh John, no puedes estar cansado todavía" dijo la Sra. Hudson.

"Todavía hay un regalo más" ella continuó y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" dijo John, desconcertado.

"Realmente chicos, ya me han dado mucho y-"

"Acéptalo" dijo Mycroft con un poco más de fuerza.

John no dijo una palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que le dieran el regalo.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Molly entregando a John un pequeño estuche de terciopelo. Era de unos cinco centímetros de ancho y siete de largo, en la parte superior tenía un arco de plata. Los ojos nerviosos de John parpadearon hacia sus amigos. Todos parecían haberse alejado de él. John lo sacudió y rompió para abrir la caja.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba la carta de color crema con "John" escrito en la más elegante caligrafía-la caligrafía de Sherlock. John sintió que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Dió vuelta a la carta y emitió un pequeño gemido, despegando el sobre para abrirlo, asegurándose de no romper el preciado papel.

Pausando por un minuto, John pasó los dedos sobre el papel doblado que estaba en sus manos. Lo que había escrito ahí, bueno o malo, John iba a guardarlo.

"Aquí va" se dijo a sí mismo John, desplegando la hoja de papel y leyéndola.

Quedó asombrado con él, sus grandes ojos azules parpadeando hacia sus invitados, y de vuelta a su carta. Estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo entero temblaba. No podía pensar bien. Tenía nauseas, su visión era borrosa y su cabeza dio un vuelco por su ansiedad mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba caer la carta de su mano.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió, cuando John caminó alrededor del sofá, se paró frente a él y abrió los brazos. No era el inconfundible clic de los tacones de Molly cuando se giró hacia Lestrade, el grito silencioso de la Sra. Hudson, la sonrisa en los rostros de Donovan y Anderson y la pequeña e inconfundible sonrisa de Mycroft.

John movió uno de sus antebrazos para cubrirse el rostro con rastros de lágrimas, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras se escondía tras de sí.

Su llanto se hizo más intenso y los temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, todo su ser, su alma, se hicieron más grandes y más frecuentes.

"¡Sherlock!" dijo, dando un grito desesperado, las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle y hacerlo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Entonces, de repente y tan feroz como las llamas azules, John fue tomado en un apretadísimo abrazo. Su corazón se levantó de sus dedos de los pies y trepó a su pecho y sintió toda la vida que le había dejado hace tres años. Sus pulmones se expandieron y volvió a respirar. Las lágrimas que caían libremente desde sus ojos lavando el velo de angustia que oscurecía su visión y una ves más podía ver.

"Sherlock" dijo mirando hacia arriba.

La mano de John se movió de su rostro y se instaló en la mata de rizos enredados anidados en el hueco de su cuello.

"Sherlock"

El hombre más alto comenzó a temblar y ahora, su estructura ósea sacudió dentro del control de hierro de John cuando descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre más bajo.

"Estoy en casa, John"

"Estoy en casa"

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Podría continuarlo. Por favor, díganme su opinión. Podría convertir esto en una historia y desarrollar una trama más romántica entre los dos. Espero oír de ti.

**Nota Traductor:**

Pues como la autora dice, si le dejan sus opiniones en su fic original (el link está en mi perfil, ya saben que FF se pone nena con los links) ella lo seguirá.

¿Qué les pareció? Una obra maestra en el angst ¿cierto? Cuando lo leí lloré, cuando lo volvía leer al traducir, lloré, y cuando lo repasé para checar errores, volví a llorar (y sigo llorando), espero no haber roto la magia del fic, sinceramente éste fué más difícil que "One more Miracle", demasiados términos que no conozco, como los party poppers, que son como conitos con confeti y serpentinas dentro (si han visto algún anime, es lo que normalmente usan en Japón para celebrar en una fiesta), y los child-safe sucker, que son paletas con bajo contenido en azúcar que los doctores tienen en sus consultorios para los niños. No sé si me di a entender.

Espero sus reviews con ansias, y pedirles que le dejen review al autor original o agreguen su fic como favorito (y este también), par que me siga permitiendo traducirla. Gracias.

**P.D.** Lo que dice la tarjeta de Lucy es: "Thank you Dr. Watson for making me pheel beter! Happy Birfthday!" Por eso las faltas de ortografía ;D


End file.
